Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine
The Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive is a Human motor capable of Slipspace jumps. History The Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive was developed secretly by a group of military researchers, Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa in 2291. The motor is capable of Slipspace jumps of over a thousand astronomical units to other Colonies in months. "Short" jumps routinely take up to two months, and "long" jumps can last six months or more. Shaw-Fujikawa engines allowed UNSC ships to leave normal space and plow through a dimensional subdomain colloquially known as "Slipstream space"(slipspace for short) or "Shaw-Fujikawa Space". The invention of the "Slipspace Drive" has been rated as the most important invention since it allowed humans to colonize other planets and jump outside the bubble of their solar system. Background The Shaw-Fujikawa drive of the Humans "forces" its way into Slipspace by using brute force. The Covenant on the other hand enlarge small Slipspace ruptures and are therefore much more accurate when it comes to Slipspace jumps. In Halo: First Strike, captured Covenant engineers made the UNSC Gettysburg the fastest ship in the UNSC, by upgrading its Slipspace drive. Shaw-Fujikawa engines allowed UNSC ships to leave normal space and plow through a dimensional subdomain colloquially known as "Slipstream space." The drive used particle accelerators to rip apart normal space-time by generating micro black holes. Those holes evaporated via Hawking radiation in a nanosecond. The real quantum mechanical "magic" of the drive was how it manipulated those holes in space-time, squeezing a hundred-thousand-ton cruiser into Slipspace.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pg 53 In Ghosts of Onyx, it is described as having thick radiation plating to shield against alpha and beta particle radiation which is apparently emitted from an active drive. It is also stated that early Shaw-Fujikawa drives were prone to magnetic dis alignment requiring many manual adjustments (which was a dangerous procedure). The SFTE generates a resonance field, which, combined with the mechanics of Slipspace, can make travel time shorter. Trivia *A damaged Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive was used by ONI to make the armor of Spartan-051 malfunction and send him flying into unknown space, so that he could be secretly rescued, and then recommissioned to train the new Spartan-IIIs. *It is now possible, at the end of the Covenant-Human war, for the Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive to be obsolete to Human Military Warships since ONI may have collected enough pieces to reverse-engineer an equivalent of a Covenant Slipspace Drive, which is many times faster then the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. *Covenant Slipspace Drives are seemingly much more advanced than Human ones, as Cortana performs the first atmospheric transition in First Strike, and SPARTANS Fred, Linda, and Will manage an underpowered jump using a captured Covenant destroyer in Ghosts of Onyx, which was said to have been attempted twice by UNSC ships, both times resulting in the ship transitioning "into atomized bits". Related Articles *United Nations Space Command *Human-Covenant War Sources *''Halo: Combat Evolved- Mentioned'' *''Halo 2- Mentioned'' *''Halo: The Fall Of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx- page 53.'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' Category:UNSC Category:Technology